


His Little Monster

by DrimmsyDra



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrimmsyDra/pseuds/DrimmsyDra
Summary: Murdock knows it's there. He knows there is a monster in his and Face's bedroom. The monster which was originally something like his beloved pet or invisible friend, but it turned into a devil over time.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	His Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tessa54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/gifts).



> This story is related to the "Making Progress" series by Tessa54.

"Facey?" Murdock's voice whispered uncertainly into the dark. Instead of an answer, he got back just a muffled growl. He tried it again, a little more urgently. "Face, wake up."

This time the growling was louder as the blond head rose from the pillow. Face reached out blindly and found a small alarm clock on the bedside table. He brought it almost to his nose to see the dim phosphorescent hands and groaned.

"Jesus Christ, Murdock, it's 0420, still the blessed night! Go back to sleep. Whatever your problem is, we can talk about it in the morning." Face returned the alarm clock to the bedside table and buried his face in the pillow again.

"Can't sleep, Facey. It's here."

"What's here?" Just a muffled mumbling.

"My little monster. It's here."

"Uh-huh. Then tell it to go away."

"Face, you can't tell a monster to go away. And actually… it's no longer a monster."

"Great. If it's not, it can obey and get out. For God's sake, go to sleep, Murdock."

"But Face, it's even worse." Murdock desperately grabbed Face's shoulder and shook him violently. "It's not a monster anymore. It's turned into a devil!"

Growing up as a Catholic, Face had his own ideas about devils. He expected that with his lifestyle he probably wouldn't be standing in line at Heaven's door, but he certainly didn't expect the Devil in his bedroom, especially when there was nothing the Devil could try to tempt him with. Face was sure he had already committed every possible sin in this department.

"All right, Murdock," he sighed, reaching out again. A soft, yellow light flooded the room, and Murdock's wide eyes blinked. Face squinted carefully, and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at Murdock seriously. "So where's that devil?"

"It was right over there. In that corner."

"It was? So does that mean it's not there anymore?

"Dunno. Can't see it in the light, but it's still here somewhere. I know it's here."

"Murdock, I don't see anything around here. Not in the corner and nowhere else. No devil, monster, goblin or elf. Can we go to sleep again, please?"

"But it's really here, Face. It... it's been with us for a while, but only as a little monster. But now its turned into a devil."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Face sighed, rubbing his temples wearily. Then he looked pleadingly at Murdock. The pilot understood his request a little differently and began to speak.

"Okay, I… I found it under my bed in the VA one night nearly a year ago. Actually, it wasn't even a monster at first. It was just such a small, unhappy thing full of uncertainty and doubts. I couldn't leave it lying on the floor. I picked it up. It was kinda cute, but somehow vulnerable. So I hugged it. At that time we, I mean you and me, weren't together yet and I… I was unhappy and uncertain, too. I made friends with it and was no longer alone when it was around. But then it became a monster. My fault. I… I made it into a monster."

"Murdock, aren't you a little old to have a monster under your bed?"

"It's not that kind of monster, Face."

"I see. And what kind is it?"

"Well, it just… it makes me do some things."

"What things?" Face suddenly became serious. Murdock was always crazy, but seeing monsters forcing him to do who knows what was beyond Murdock's usual repertoire. It sounded somehow dangerous. Really insane.

"Well, things that… that ain't so bad. Or I think they ain't. You remember our trip in a cab?"

"Murdock, we've taken a cab a hundred times. Can't you be more specific?"

"Our trip to the Natural History Museum." Face flushed at that memory, which brought a grin to Murdock's lips. He had really wanted to see those dinosaurs. But he had wanted something else even more. He hadn't known at the time what had given him that naughty idea but he knew now. His little monster. It was always his little monster.

"I thought I'd kill you for what you did then," Face shook his head, as if he still couldn't understand how Murdock could have done something like that.

"But you didn't." Murdock was grinning widely. "And it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Maybe for you…" Face muttered, his face still burning at the thought of what would have happened if the taxi driver had noticed what they were doing. What Murdock was doing to him.

Murdock began to speak again. "Or remember the spreader bar I made with BA? And that little tuxedo I bought for your little Lieutenant? And when I spanked you for breaking my favorite mug. Or when I saved you in that basement." _Those basements_ , he corrected himself in his mind. "It was all my little monster's ideas. It made me do it."

"Aha… so that kind of monster…" Face said thoughtfully while he breathed a sigh of relief mentally. This kind of monster wasn't that bad. It wasn't the monster Murdock could have in his head; the one that might tell him to take a chainsaw and cut people around him to pieces. This monster was in his pants, and Face could understand that. Maybe Murdock could have learned to keep it on a tighter chain, because some of the things he was doing were really risky and they could be caught in the act any time. Every now and then Face was haunted by nightmares about being caught by Hannibal or BA. But he could live with a monster like that.

"Well, Murdock, I don't think you should worry. Don't really think this monster is dangerous. So what if I switch the light off? It's still night and we should use it for sleep."

"But that monster is no longer a monster, Face. I told you it turned into a devil."

Face clenched his teeth patiently. This was getting harder than he expected. "And what does that mean to us?"

"If a monster made me do all those things, what do you think a devil can do? A devil is at a higher level, it can do even more… it can be worse!"

 _It can't be worse, not really,_ Face thought with a mental grin. Murdock had already done such things that Face couldn't imagine that his crazy lover could come up with something even more shocking.

"I'm sure it'll be all right, Murdock. We managed to handle your little monster, so we can handle your devil, too. I still have some common sense and judgment, so if he makes you do something over the top, I'll stop you."

"But Facey," Murdock shook his head in amusement, "you can't stop a devil. You should know that. And actually… I think it's a she."

"She?"

"Yeah, she."

"Then it's more of a succubus, isn't it?"

"No, it's a devil! A lady devil."

"In that case, I don't think I'll really have a problem dealing with her. Or whatever she tells you to do. I'm the Faceman, remember? So relax, lie down and sleep. If she's just standing in a corner doing nothing and even saying nothing, we can sleep, can we?"

"Well, probably yes," Murdock nodded hesitantly.

"Great." Face nodded, happy to finally be able to return to his pillow and continue where he had left off before being woken up. He turned off the light and snuggled into the duvet with a blissful sigh. In the dark, however, two long hands found him and pulled him close uncompromisingly. He could feel the heat radiating from the body beside him. _Oh boy_ … He knew that, it meant-

"Facey? What if she's whispering something to me right now?" A low voice along with the hot breath tickling his ear made him shiver. "Come closer, baby…"

Face felt Murdock's growing erection pressed against his belly. Yes. This meant that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep… _Thank you, Murdock's Lady Devil,_ Face muttered in his mind.

Then his mouth was captured and his attention completely stolen.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things Murdock mentions refer to individual stories from the "Making Progress" series. For more information, I recommend reading the series.
> 
> Thank you for the inspiration, muchacha.


End file.
